Stargazing
by Striiker
Summary: Star has a bad dream and needs to talk to Marco about it. Starco one-shot. Contains some fluff and also some gore (hardly any, really but I had to put the teen rating to be safe.)


_**Hey guys, this is another Starco one shot because I can't get enough of them. They're so cute together! The first part is not fluffy at all, but there is fluff towards the end. Flashbacks are in italics. Thoughts are inside apostrophes and are in italics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Star opened her eyes. Butterflies and smoke covered the entirety of the back garden. Ludo and his minions were nowhere to be seen. Marco was on the floor, unmoving._

 _"Marco!" Star shouted. He didn't respond. "Marco?" He coughed vigorously._

 _"Hey Star." Marco said in a weak voice. She rushed over to him and grasped his hand. It was very cold._

 _"Marco, I'm so sorry!" Star exclaimed. Marco winced at the volume of her voice. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I don't_ think _so." Star's eyes grew wide with fear. 'I can't loose Marco.' She thought._

 _"This is all my fault." She said, tightening the grip on his hand. "Let's get you to the hospit-"_

 _"No, Star." Marco cut her off. His eyes were loosing their soothing chocolate colour. "I... I." She gasped in horror as some of the smoke cleared to reveal his lower half. Both legs from the knee down were missing and slightly burned at the end. Blood was pouring out of them. He was loosing blood, and he wasn't going to make it._

 _"Marco, you can't go! Not like this! Not ever!" Star felt tears streaming down her face. She couldn't loose the boy she had grown to love over the past two years. Marco smiled at her_ and _stroked her face. She held his hand there._

 _"Star, please don't cry." Marco whispered. "I don't want my final image of you to be you crying." Tears started to flow from his eyes too. Star wailed as if a piece of her heart were being cut out. "I...love you Star." His eyes rolled up into his head. The hand she was holding had become even colder. She placed her hand upon his heart. Nothing. His wrist had no pulse either. Marco was dead. Star buried her face into Marco's lifeless chest. She drenched his hoodie with tears._

 _"I love you too, Marco."_

"Ahhh!" Star screamed as she sat upright in her bed. Tears were in her eyes. Thank Mewnie, it was just a bad dream. As she stepped out from underneath her warm bed covers she let out a sigh of relief. No noise could be heard anywhere from inside the house. Star walked over to her door, trying to make sure that she didn't make any floorboards creak in the process. Her efforts were wasted, however, when she opened the door. "I really need to oil the hinges..." whispered Star. She began to make her way to Marco's room. 

"Marco?" Said Star as she entered her best friends room. She looked around for him. Karate posters were placed all across the walls and 3 planks of wood lay in a corner. 'I remember when Marco broke his hand trying to chop that.' She thought. 'That monster arm was nothing but trouble.' A gust of wind came from out of nowhere. Star looked at the window to see it wide open. 

The cool temperature of the night air surprised her as she walked out. She held onto the wall to stop and have a look at the view. You couldn't see much, but Star thought it was amazing. All of the lights and cars in the distance were fascinating to her. Her ears twitched slightly and she almost fell down as she heard what sounded like a sigh. Star looked at the roof. Marco was sat there, his hair blowing all about the place because of the wind. He was gazing up at the Stars. She began to climb up to join him. 

"They're almost as beautiful as her." Whispered Marco, barely loud enough for Star to hear. She hesitated for a moment. 'Who was he talking about? Jackie?' Her heart sunk. Marco talked about Jackie every day. Star would always put on a false smile, but secretly she felt like he was stabbing her through the heart. She was jealous of Jackie. To tell the truth, Star had liked Marco for a long time. Around a year ago, Oscar had turned her down after Star asked him on a date. She cried for a whole thirty minutes before Marco was able to comfort her. 

_"It's okay Star." Marco whispered comfortingly. He was hugging Star softly and letting her cry into his shoulder._

 _"It's not okay Marco!" She responded. Her heart felt broken. "I'll never love again!" He sighed. She was upset and he knew it, but he couldn't think of a way to make her feel better._

 _"Star..." Marco began, trying to make sure he didn't mess it up. "Star. You are the coolest girl I've ever met. You're brave, strong, kind, funny and beautiful." She was calming down. The hearts on her cheeks began to glow slightly. "Anyone who couldn't see that probably wasn't right for you." Marco blushed slightly, only just realizing what he had said._

 _"You... Really think that I'm beautiful?" Star asked, shocked._

 _"Uh-um..." His slight blush had turned into one more noticeable . "Y-yeah."_

 _Star sniffed, but smiled. Her arms wrapped around Marco tightly. He returned the hug. "Thanks Marco."_

Star began to climb down from the roof. Marco was right in front of her so she had to be careful. He was holding the head of a red rose for some reason. "Heh. That's funny." Marco remarked as he twisted the rose bud in his fingers . "Apparently all of the Stars are beautiful." Star misplaced her foot. 'All the Stars? Wait a minute...' Her heart was racing at the thought of Marco liking her back. Maybe he did. There was only one way to find out, and Star knew it. Reluctantly, she began to climb to the roof again. She sat down next to Marco.

"Hey Marco." Star said with a yawn. He jumped.

"STAR!" He screamed and placed his hand on his chest. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know, I know. So what are you doing out here?"

Star raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I came out here because the stars are...so beautiful." He answered. "They remind me of someone special to me."

"Oh. A-and who would this 's-someone' be?" Star asked nervously. 'This is it, the moment of truth.'

Marco blushed furiously. "I-I can't say..." She pouted at him, a spark of warmth going through her at the possibility that it was her. "So what are you doing here?"

Star's cheery attitude faded. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it? I'll always listen to you, no matter what." Marco said comfortingly. She smiled at him.

"It was..." Her smile faded. "You died. Because of me. Because of my magic." Star looked down, trying to hide her tears that came after remembering the dream.

"That was only a dream, Star." He said sweetly. I'm not going to leave you. Besides, you're pretty good with your magic." Marco wiped away her tears.

"You're just saying that." She responded. Marco gazed into her deep blue eyes, his face full of seriousness. He hesitated for a moment. 'Should I tell her?' Marco took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah."He sighed. "You see that star over there?" She traced his finger. It pointed to the North Star.

"Mhm?" Star mumbled whilst nodding her head.

"That's my second favorite Star. It's the brightest star in the sky."

"Second favorite?" Asked Star, confused. "Why not first?"

"Because..." Marco hesitated. He had stopped crushing on Jackie after the Blood Moon Ball, or rather during the dance with Star. The way she danced with him made him feel like they were meant to be together. Marco thought that she still had a crush on Oscar, so he pretended to still like Jackie.

"Because what?" Star wasn't very patient. She looked like she was about to explode.

"You're my favorite Star." He pulled her close to him and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Her eyes went wider than the sun. After a moment of shock, she returned the kiss. A minute passed before they finally pulled away.

"M-Marco..." Star was lost for words. She was so happy and shocked.

"I love you, Star Butterfly." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Marco Diaz." She placed her head into his chest. 

They sat on the roof just gazing at the stars for a while. Marco looked over at Star to see her sleeping like a log. He smiled at her. _'She looks so cute when she sleeps.'_ She was very light which made it easy for Marco to carry her. He wrapped one arm underneath her legs and then put the hand of his other arm on her lower back. Her bedroom had a balcony, which made it easy to slide off of the roof without having to wake her up. Marco placed her into her comfortable bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, filled with happy dreams of her and Marco fighting monsters as a couple.

"Goodnight Star." Marco whispered as he left her room.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaand finish! Hopefully it was fluffy enough at the end. I probably still wont be releasing the multi-chapter story I said that I'd do for a while because I am terrible at planning ahead and I want to have a complete plot line set out to work around before I do anything. Reviews appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!** _


End file.
